lucifers_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Collin Riddle
"The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" — Edgar Allan Poe Collin James Riddle is a twenty five year old male currently living in Lucin; he rules the city-state as king. History Collin James Riddle was born at exactly midnight on December 12th in the 1430s, he was birthed to King William and Queen Genevieve. To his mother Collin was her true love, because of this she payed careful attention to him throughout his childhood. He was babied til he turned ten by his mother, though he always expressed a deep hate for this treatment. When he was five he killed his first animal, it was a skinny rat who had made its way into his bedroom; this was the first of many animals dead at his hands. From age five to twelve his life was relatively normal though as the years went by he began to show more violent and angry behaviors. At the age of thirteen Collin found his first love, she was the daughter of a nobleman visiting French court. She and Collin were inseparable, the girls father allowing this as he thought she might be able to secure a spot as the future queen. As his love for the girl grew so did his rage against the world, he became more violent and harsh as the weeks went by before he finally snapped. He and Lillian, his new found love, were drinking whiskey in the cellar; Collin then grabbed a thick wooden cup, stared down at it blankly then bashed the girl over the head with it. His gaze was emotionless as he stared down at the blood puddle forming underneath her head. He dropped down to his knees and softly caressed the girls hair; he could tell she was still breathing, instead of running to get help he wrapped his hands around her neck and suffocated her until she turned blue and her chest stopped rising and falling. He felt just a pinch of remorse for his first human victim, though the other part of him felt exhilarated, the excitement from taking a human life was immeasurable. His first loves disappearance was immediately blamed on him, though his father whom has a quite awful relationship with his only son banished the murdered girls father as to not soil his sons reputation. From then Collins life only got more exciting, when he was fifteen he began to experiement with sex, mainly hookers he'd find in the Primrose Parlor's vip section; he'd do any drug he came across just to get a high like that of killing his first woman. This behavior went on until the death of his father when he was seventeen; he was crowned king not long after. After he gained this power it went to his head. Appearance Collin is quite an attractive figure to lay eyes upon, standing just above 6'0 and weighing in at approximately 170 pounds. One of his most distinct features is his cedar brown eyes, which go nicely with his porcelain skin. His hair is a dusty black with his eyebrows being a slightly darker, almost jet black color. Collin is a well defined man, his jawline being sharp along with his collarbone showing clearly from any angle. He is quite strong, having well muscled arms, legs and torso. His wardrobe consists almost completely of black clothing though he sometimes wears a grey or white. His attire is for the most part semi-formal, though in his free time he'll wear baggy pants with a tunic. A small addition to his appearance; he has a deep scar running down the side of his torso from a sword fight in his mid-teen years. Personality Collin is a confident and charismatic man, these traits hinting at his mental illness. He is flirtatious by nature, flirting with any pretty woman that meets his acquaintance. As well as this he is quite charming, using this charm to get his way in many different situations. He is a strong willed character whom never takes no for an answer, this leading into one of his more negative traits; He can be rather manipulative, as stated before his charm plays into this. When it comes to his love life, he has never really truly cared for any of his past lovers. He would not have the slightest ounce of jealousy if he saw his lover on another mans arm. To him women are disposable and therefore should not be treasured so highly if he is just getting sex out of them. Romance Collin is a very sexual character, taking on many partners sometimes more than once at a time. He experiments with more extreme sexual acts such as bondage or bdsm, he likes to be dominant over his sexual partners. Though you wouldn't expect this only knowing him as a friend. His type of woman is a short, light skinned girl with soft, very feminine features. He greatly admires unusual characteristics as well such as strikingly colored eyes or hair. His sexuality is fairly fluid though he tends to lean to women and only uses men for sex. When it comes to a possible mates personality he enjoys the company of a woman with a personality and character type similar to his own. He also seeks a bit of mystery, someone who's hard to get and gives him trouble in order to claim her. Current Partner: Natalie Wells Past Partner(s): Lillian Connoly, Anna Bloom, Lola Amaryllis, Multiple Flings Currently Attracted To: Natalie Wells Sexuality and Orientation: ''' Heterosexual, Heteromantic '''Children: Louie Riddle via Natalie Wells Relationships William - Father "You always saw me as different than everyone else, I suppose you were jealous of my abily to get things done my own way, to not take shit from others. You were weak and pathetic, rot in hell you vile, miserable little vole." Genevieve - Mother "My dear mother, always snooping where you shouldn't be. That's what got your head sliced off in the end Genevieve. If only you weren't so nosy." Mazikeen - Friend/Enemy "One of my closest friends and enemy. I hate you you old witch, however you understand me, I think we'll become greater friends if you learn to cooperate." Natalie Wells - Girlfriend "Where can I begin with such a beautiful creature like you, huh? So graceful, so elegant, so..sexy. There isn't a moment where I don't picture your naked body laying on my bed, the light from the candles shinning against your curves..oh fuck, again?" Louie Riddle - Son "insert thoughts." Helios Ludwig - Close friend "insert thoughts." Character Notes • He suffers from psychopathy which is characterized by his charm, lack of empathy and remorse, and impulsivity. • He ordered his mother to the guillotine after she found the dead body of a servant girl in Collin's bed, blue in the face from being strangled to death. Gallery Collin.png Collin Slideshow 2.png Collin Slideshow 3.png Category:Characters Category:Males